Sueños Rotos
by gabrilalala
Summary: Si no te supe amar no fue por ti, no creo en el amor y no es por mí...


Bueno, aquí yo, con un nuevo Fic, mientras termino otros Oneshot más (Dos) que tengo a medio hacer, y termino el primer capítulo de mi Fic largo. Se llamará: Banda Rock. Va sobre unos estudiantes universitarios que tienen un grupo musical, y tocan temas Rockeros (Advertencia: Los temas los compongo yo, así que... No serán muy buenos). El protagonista (Naruto) conoce a la otra protagonista (Sakura). Bien, no es una historia de romance, sino una especie de comedia-musical-romántica-dramática (Lo que quiero decir es que tiene comedia, hay música, hay romance, y escenas con drama). Bueno, no os aburro más. ¡A leer! 

* * *

Sueños Rotos

Se sentó en el banco de aquella calle ya desierta. La luna embellecía la ciudad; las estrellas la iluminaban; el silencio le daba paz. Sin embargo, ella no le daba importancia a eso; ella sólo quería volver a estar con él, pero… Después de lo que había pasado; después del malentendido; después del rechazo… ¿qué podía hacer? Nada, absolutamente nada.

Él lo había dejado bien claro aquel día: "No puedo seguir contigo, realmente no me amas, lo sé". Así tal cual dicho. Y no lograba comprenderlo. Pero no era ése el único problema, sino que, además, ella tenía que quedarse con el Uchiha para "compensar". Ni siquiera está a la talla, pensó.

Porque, siendo sinceros, ella sólo quería a su Naruto. ¿A quién más podría querer¿A un estúpido, indolente y frío marginado social, pero perseguido por las chicas? A ellas sólo les importaba el dinero. Ella sólo quería estar con Naruto¿tan difícil era?

Sí, lo era. Porque él estaba con su Hinata. Además, ella sólo era la extrovertida, gritona y gran amiga, Sakura. Nada más.

¡Pero ella quería estar con él¡Que le diera una oportunidad! Otra oportunidad…

De pronto, una idea alocada se le pasó por la mente. Recordó que en una semana llegarían las fiestas a la aldea. Había actuaciones, como cantantes, magos… Pensó en una canción que demostraba por lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Llegaron las fiestas, y en el escenario el presentador daba la información necesario para saber quien cantaba y cuál era la canción sin darlo a descubrir totalmente, por petición de Sakura.

Salió, cogió el micro…, y cantó, sin darse cuenta de que un rubio la miraba con sus azulados ojos, que demostraban el amor más grande que se pudiera tener hacia una persona.

Aquella rosa muerta en la calle espera

Mensaje tras mensaje,

preparándose a volar

Porque habías sido tú mi compañera

Porque ya no eres nada,

y ahora todo está de más

Si no te supe amar

no fue por ti

No creo en el amor y no es por mí

Si no te supe ver y te perdí

Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir

No, no

Volver a verte otra vez,

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel último café

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez

Volver a verte otra vez

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Dejé el orgullo atrás por un instante

Me preparé a estar sola una vez más

Si no te supe amar, no fue por ti

No creo en el amor y no es por mí

Si no alcancé a entender y te perdí

Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir

No, no

Volver a verte otra vez,

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel último café

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez

Volver a verte otra vez

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez,

Con los ojitos empapados en ayer

Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve

Con la promesa de aquel último café

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Volver a verte otra vez

Volver a verte otra vez

Con un montón de sueños rotos

Se relajó al oír los aplausos del público, y buscó con la mirada a su amado, pero no lo encontró. Lo había hecho todo en vano, por lo que decidió irse corriendo de allí. Corrió cuanto pudo. Llegó al banco donde siempre se sentaba, pero la sorprendió una voz muy conocida y esperada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-chan?

Chan, le había dicho Sakura-chan. Otra vez. No lo resistió, se abalanzó sobre sus brazos y sollozó refugiada en su hombro.

Cuando se calmó, él le levantó la cabeza y la besó profundamente. Aquella noche descubrieron todo lo que sus cuerpos podían proyectar sobre la otra persona.

Se despertó al día siguiente. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, y vio un destello azul a su lado. Sonrió.

-Naruto-kun…-lo llamó con suavidad

-¿Sí?-preguntó éste con tranquilidad

-Quiero que recuperemos…-comenzó ella, mas Naruto la interrumpió

-Lo sé, Sakura-chan, lo sé.

Años más tarde, Sakura acunaba a un niño de aproximadamente cuatro meses, rubio y de mirada esmeralda. Su marido se acercó por detrás, y acarició la nariz del pequeño.

-Creo que este es un buen comienzo para recuperar…-comentó Sakura

_**Sueños Rotos**_

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, ahora sí que me ha salido mal¿verdad? Sed sinceros, no escribo bien... Mier... Quiero decir... Miércoles, eso, miércoles. Bueno, hasta pronto.

PD: La canción es "Sueños Rotos", de La 5ª Estación.

PD2¡Mi inner está afónico, yupiiiii! XD


End file.
